


The Full Moon

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair loves the time of the full moon





	The Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'full'

For as long as he could remember, Blair had loved the nights of the full moon

They had been the start of his ability to make do with less sleep than everyone claimed children needed - an ability that had served him well in his student days, and especially in his days as a TA, when using many of the hours of the night had been essential to getting everything graded.

He could remember lying in bed as a child, watching the full moon making its majestic way across the sky - and when it moved out of sight, shifting so that he was lying with his head at the foot of the bed and he could continue to watch until it moved out of sight again. Then, and only then, did he reluctantly slip back into bed, close his eyes and allow himself to slide into sleep.

He had been unable to see the moon from his warehouse 'home' - its windows faced east. He was unable to do it from the loft; all he could see from his bed there was the wall of the building on the other side of the street. And he knew that the skylights above Jim's bed weren't what he would call 'moon friendly' either. Even when they went camping, when it was a beautiful night and he told Jim he wanted to sleep outside the tent, under the stars - he really meant 'under the moon', but the trees around them hid all but a little dappled moonlight shining through the branches.

Though at least on those nights he had the moonlight. And once or twice he had even managed to persuade Jim that a midnight hike of five or six miles under the full moon - or a nearly full moon - was a good idea. And then he had had the joy of seeing the moon.

He always returned to Cascade after those weekends with his spirits completely recharged

He was mildly amused by the fact that his spirit animal was a wolf. Werewolves were traditionally active at the full moon. Was there a link?

No. Impossible. He didn't believe in werewolves.

He just loved the full moon.


End file.
